1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program and a learning apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program and a learning apparatus by which blur arising from a plurality of different image pickup objects at different distances included in an image can be removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image processes for removing blur of an image have been proposed.
For example, a method is known wherein a plurality of images having different focal distances and individually focused on the foreground, the background and so forth are picked up and a blur control image on which the blur degrees of the image pickup objects on the foreground and the background are adjusted is produced. The method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-77591 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
Also another method is known wherein it is decided in a unit of a small block whether or not a focused state is established depending upon whether or not the gradient of an edge exceeds a predetermined threshold value. The threshold value is optimized taking the dispersion of the small blocks into consideration, and those small blocks determined to be in a focused state are connected to one another to extract a focused region. The method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-331806 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).